07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Noel Mermaid
Noel Mermaids are a species of mermaid in the 07 Ghost series, and the only species of mermaid seen so far in the series. They have both aquatic and mammalian features, having fins and scales, but also fur. The species is mute (unable to speak) but able to sing, and are praised for having beautiful singing voices. The species of mermaid is also extremely rare, with Hakuren noting that even with all their money, no one in the Oak family owns one. Etymology Noel is the French word for Christmas. Anatomy Noel mermaids greatly resemble humans in appearance, but being mermaids, have light blue fish-tails in place of legs, and long fins extending from their hips that are the same colour as their tails. Their more aquatic features include fins in place of ears and scaly skin, as well as webbed hands.Their appearance differs in the anime and manga; in the manga, their forearms and wrists are rather bulky with long fins on them whereas in the anime, they are shown to have more humanoid arms. If Razette's appearance is any indication, Noel mermaids tend to have long, straight pink hair. It is heavily implied that the species are air-breathers, with Razette being able to survive for long periods of time out of water, and the fact that they do not appear to have gills. Strangely, when Razette is out of water, she has human-like legs and feet, suggesting noel mermaids are able to shapshift their bodies to some extent too. They also have mammalian features: tufts of white fur around their hips, as well as the same white fur on their chests and down their backs. Razette has been said to be pretty by several characters, suggesting that Noel mermaids are generally considered attractive within the series universe. Temperament Noel mermaids are docile, quiet creatures that tend to avoid humans whenever possible, which could be the reason for their rarity. The have also been shown to enjoy singing, and because they are mute it appears that the species communicates by song. However, due to their human-like nature, their personalities vary. They can become aggressive when they feel threatened, or when they feel that their loved ones are in danger. Considering that Razette has never been seen eating, it is possible that Noel mermaids do not need to eat. Noel mermaids may also age more slowly than humans, as Razette's physical appearance has not changed at all since she first met Castor ten years ago. How long Noel mermaids can live is unknown. It is likely that Noel mermaids are, or can survive and thrive as, solitary creatures. While Razette is friendly, she apparently does not mind being alone. Noel mermaids' methods of reproduction are unknown, though considering that they have humanoid, aquatic and mammalian features, it is likely that they either give birth or lay eggs, or possibly both. Ecology As demonstrated by Razette, noel mermaids are comfortable both in aquatic environments and on land, but prefer to dwell in aquatic environments. Abilities and Attributes Noel mermaids are famous for having the ability to shapeshift, being able to warp their faces to resemble the faces of the people around them. Intelligence: Noel Mermaid are a very intelligent species, and are capable of understanding human speech. Trivia *Razette is the only Noel mermaid seen in the series so far. References Category:Creatures